The Dream
"The Dream" is the twenty-third episode of Season 2 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the fifty-ninth episode overall. Synopsis Darwin kisses Penny in one of Gumball's dreams and the latter bashes Darwin for it. Plot Gumball is walking through the hallways of Elmore Junior High. A gigantic Ocho walks behind him, he passes a melting Tobias, and watches a tiny Hector walk past him. Mr. Small is using the payphone, but hangs up using his head instead of the receiver, then moonwalks away. Gumball then opens his locker and water gushes down at him, and he takes out a pineapple. Richard, with the body of a centaur, gallops in front of him, speaks a garbled language, and gallops away, leaving a trail of rainbow sparkles from his butt. He sees Penny in front of him, and the hallway falls apart to reveal outer space. Penny sings opera, while Gumball dances towards her. The singing and dancing continues, until Gumball finds Darwin with Penny. They dance together while Gumball watches, shocked. Darwin makes an evil grinning face at Gumball and kisses Penny. Gumball's pineapple explodes, and Gumball screams. He then finds himself in bed, showing that the preceding events were simply a dream. Because of the dream, Gumball is angry at Darwin. He tries to strangle him, but he points out that he does not have a neck. Darwin tells Gumball to chill out since it was just a dream. Gumball knows this, but is still angry. This makes Darwin want to apologize; he does not want Gumball to be angry. In class, Darwin recites a poem showing how sorry he is, but Darwin thinks it is too cheesy. Later, Darwin pops out of his locker and apologizes, but this apology is too surprising. Then, Darwin e-mails Gumball a dog singing an apology, but this apology is too weird. At home, Darwin apologizes in an ancient rack with pigeons pecking at him, but this apology is too medieval. Darwin asks why Gumball can not simply ask Penny who she prefers, but Gumball says he can not let Penny know he 'like' likes her. Darwin agrees, and Gumball thinks of a plan. Back at school, Gumball brings Penny cupcakes, a "sweet, handsome, faithful, charismatic, devoted blueberry cupcake", and an "ugly, backstabbing, orange cake THAT NEVER SHOULD HAVE GROWN LEGS". Penny chooses orange and is about to eat it, until Gumball insists she has the blue one. As Penny is about to eat the orange one, he shoves the blueberry cupcake in her mouth, but Penny is allergic to blueberries and swells up. She asks Gumball to bring her pills from her locker. Inside there are two jars of pills, one blue and one orange. Penny needs the orange pills, making Gumball upset. Darwin and Gumball are then walking on the sidewalk, explaining she SPECIFICALLY asked for the orange ones, which caused Gumball to start crying because he did not know the blue ones were thumbtacks. He then tries to strangle Darwin again, but he still has no neck. Darwin decides that Gumball can kiss whoever Darwin loves the most, which is Gumball, so he pulls his own lips off and kisses himself all over his face. Gumball still does not feel better and drops his mouth on the sidewalk. They then go home, where they have decided they will not talk about "the thing". Anais decides to play a DVD, but upon hearing in the intro "when one man stole another man's girl, it was the ultimate betrayal" Gumball smashes the TV. Anais then asks what is going on, so Darwin tells her, and Gumball is furious again. Anais explains to them they should break down the dream so they can feel better in real life, Darwin and Gumball do not understand her interpretations the first two times, to where it came down to "explainy dream feely good" for them to understand. Gumball is then lying on the couch with Anais with a notepad. She makes notes of what the first part represents, but then it gets more confusing and Anais can not understand and interpret it, causing her to get a "brain cramp" and collapse on the floor. Darwin decides they need a new plan. The scene changes to Gumball and Darwin are then in their bedroom with tin foil hats with a tunnel connecting them together, so they "reflect their brain waves" and end up in each other's dreams. They drink warm milk and fall asleep. In the dream, not knowing it worked, they open their door to get more tin foil, but as they open it, their door is elevated in a black room, and they jump, but instead they get pulled up, and crash on the hard surface which is the space between their dreams. They hear a noise, and start running in the direction of Gumball's dream. They end up very small, and run out from the couch. A giant Gumball appears behind them, and they grow wings and start flying. Darwin asks why he is trying to smash himself in his own dream, and Gumball says he squashed a fly and never got over the guilt. The dream ends with giant Gumball spraying a can of bug spray on them, and they end back up in the space between their dreams. Darwin then realizes this is his dream where he is naked in public, with his shoes removed and a censor block over his feet. Gumball tells him he is always naked, but then realizes if this is Darwin's naked dream, he is naked too. He is happy they are not in public, which they appear in a grocery store with people laughing at them. Gumball and Darwin then fight over the censor block, when Gumball realizes that it is his dream and he can control it, so Darwin makes the people laughing naked, but they are still laughing. It gets weird so they decide to leave, and they hear a siren go off and realize it is the alarm clock. Gumball controls his sleeping self to turn off the alarm, and then they are in a dream where Darwin and Gumball's been trapped in a car underwater for five days. The windows start to crack, and so they do not run out of oxygen, Gumball turns on the AC, when the water bursts through the car, and they are pushed out the locker from Gumball's dream. The cosmos appears, but Darwin can not control being pulled back to Penny because Gumball's jealousy is too strong, but he can not control it. Darwin tells him to think of a different ending, and he imagines a brick wall in the way, but Darwin merely crashes through it, and bruised, tells him to think of another ending. Gumball then removes his lips, but Darwin tells him he can still kiss her that way. Gumball can not think of anything else, and Darwin apologizes before he is forced to kiss her. Gumball screams, and at the last minute thinks of another ending, and Darwin opens his eyes and sees that he turned Penny's face into Sussie's. Darwin wakes up screaming, and Gumball laughs. Darwin wipes off the kiss from his tongue, very upset, before Gumball says "Get over it, dude. It is only a dream." in which Darwin glares at him angrily. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Penny Supporting Characters *Anais Minor Characters *Ocho *Tobias *Hector *Mr. Small *Richard *Sal Left Thumb (on newspaper) *Alison *Pantsbully *Gary *Sussie (face only) *Sarah *Juke *Carrie *Pigeons *Anais' Brain (debut) Trivia *This episode aired in the UK before the US. *Gumball may be claustrophobic as reflected in a dream in which he is trapped in a car underwater and hyperventilates in panic. *It was revealed in this episode that Penny is allergic to blueberries. *Gumball and Darwin break the fourth wall by fighting over the censorship panel. *Gumball and Darwin were asleep from 3:07 until 3:11, for 4 minutes. *A possible reason Gumball and Darwin had the dream where they were in the car underwater was because when Gumball tried to turn off the alarm clock in his sleep, he tipped over 2 things-a glass of water and a toy car. Continuity *This was the second time Darwin's feet were censored and yet the first to be uncensored after Gumball swiped his black censor bar. First was in "The Meddler." Cultural References *The way that a few seconds in reality counted as five days in the dream world may be a reference to Inception or The Chronicles of Narnia. In these movies, it is explained that time elapsed in dreams is much greater than time elapsed in the waking world. *The line where Gumball says "You looked at me like an Evil Sultan," may be a reference to Jafar from Aladdin ''because of the yellow eyes, but Jafar was not a sultan (he did become a sultan for a short time) instead he was the Sultan's Royal Vizier. *The way Darwin gets into Gumball's dream is similar to how Four got into Tris's Mind in ''Divergent. *Gumball finding a pineapple in his locker and water coming out of it is a reference to SpongeBob SquarePants. *When Gumball states to a centaur Richard "No Problem Mr. President, I will have it on your desk by the year 2025", it is likely a reference to the novel A Wrinkle In Time by Madeleine L'Engle. *The music that plays when Gumball and Darwin are discovering the space between their dreams and nightmares resembles the music from the "Little Einsteins" theme song. *The apology song that the dog sings sounds similar to Tiny Tim's song Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight. Goofs/Errors *When Gumball is explaining his dream to Anais there is a red lamp by the side of the sofa, when the camera cuts from Gumball back to the sofa the lamp is gone for a brief moment, only to reappear when Anais collapses. *After Gumball and Darwin drink their milk and fall asleep, there is a cup of water behind the alarm clock. When the camera switches to a close-up view of Gumball and Darwin, the cup of water becomes a cup of milk instead. The error corrected itself in the later scenes. *Also in the same scene, when Gumball and Darwin fall asleep, both drop their cups which rolled for some distance leaving a trail of milk. However, when the camera switches to a close-up view of Gumball and Darwin, the cups no longer leave a trail of milk and are now much closer to Gumball and Darwin. The error corrected itself in the later scenes. *When Gumball and Darwin were fighting over the censor bar, both of them were uncensored for a few frames. es:El Sueño Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes